


Metamorphosis

by Etrangere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere





	Metamorphosis

Andromeda, in her wise folly, knew secrets that none of her sisters could guess.

Andromeda knew: Heros were half-breed of gods and mortals, with an open face and the sweetest smile, standing awkwardly in front of the altar.

Ted couldn’t fathom of course, and she’d never tell. Ted’s magic was common blood and sun-touched innocence, to chase away the drunken, shapeless stars.

Andromeda knew: Maidens and dragons are kindred. At the moment of sacrifice, girls transform into devouring beasts.

But not her, not her. One kiss, and a ring, and she'd never have to become a monster.


End file.
